Say my name, Bella
by sexysiren1981
Summary: AU Twilight. Set During New Moon, after Edward leaves Bella in the forest. Sam finds he has an insatable appetite for the girl he found. Where will the undeniable passion between them lead? This is a love story not an imprint story! Bella/Sam
1. Chapter 1

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N**; This is a Bella/Sam story, set during New Moon when Edward leaves Bella in the woods. Everything from there onwards it is AU and in this story – Edward will not be coming back to Bella and Bella doesn't go to Volterra to stop him committing suicide. There is no Emily in my story and Sam is slightly OOC. It's not a rosy romantic "imprint" story and the emotions that start them off on their relationship together are far from noble. There are no major earth shattering happenings, the story does have some angst , but primarily it's a love story. All that aside, there is a definite HEA. Enjoy – I hope! As usual I need love if I am to write with any speed at all so let me know what you think by reviewing! Whether it's awful or fabulous, please let me know. Thank you.

Chapter one – _Desire._

I felt my body respond almost automatically as I watched the little leech lover cross the road in front of me. I was hidden from view, as my eyes took in her small, lithe body, slim hips swinging subtly as she hurried towards Jacob Black's house. As usual it was raining, it was always goddamn raining in Forks, cold water was streaming down my face and blurring my vision making me only slightly uncomfortable. A frown was etched into my forehead as I contemplated the strange desire I felt for the fucking little leech-loving girl in front of me. As much as I tried to deny the lust I felt, my body had other ideas.

As soon as I had seen her, the night I had been asked by Billy Black to find Charlie Swan's lost daughter, I had wanted her on a primal level that surprised me. I had found her in a pitiful sodden heap, lying on the damp forest floor, not much to inspire lust there and yet she had moved me. I had been in wolf form but I had seen her eyes flutter open momentarily when she heard my approach, the dar brown pools of pain had had another effect on my body. A primal need had filled me - to have her - at any cost. My wolf, surprisingly liked her too, from the moment he saw her, her scent had enslaved him. Normally it took a while for my inner beast to feel the same way as I did about any female. Not this time though – he fucking wanted her too. The little leech lover had enticed us both and we wanted to have her. Fortunately - for Bella Swan - I hadn't had the chance to be alone with her – yet.

Bella had to be the most delectable offering that the pale faces' had made in a very long time. She gave new meaning to the term 'pale face'; her alabaster skin was almost luminous it was so white. Her dark brown, chocolate colored doe eyes were heavily lashed and sultry in her oval face and were as dark as any Native American. They were a startling contrast to her pale skin. Her lips were a pale shade of pink, the top lip thinner and curled upwards slightly, her lower lip a temptation of pouting perfection. I imagined crushing that perfect mouth under mine and felt my cock strain at the tight confines of my denim cut off's. Her hair was so _alive_, its long lengths a vibrant mix of mahogany and dark brown, it made me want to fist it around my hand and pull her head backwards by it, forcing her to yield to me completely. She was so young and innocent; yet none of that mattered in the face of the lust I felt for her. I wanted to crush her innocence under the force of my passion and consume her completely. It was extremely difficult to shield my thoughts from the pack, especially from Jacob fucking Black. But being Alpha had its perks. Unlike the other pack members I still had a bit of privacy if I so desired it. Putting up a mental block was relatively easy, I had discovered.

It angered me that I wanted her.

After all, who was she but a huge pain in the ass and a leech lover to boot. Her heartbreak since her leech had left town had been a palpable thing, although it made Jacob happy, deep inside himself. As if he needed to be more happy than he already was naturally. He now thought she would finally turn to him. He was so optimistic and fucking _happy_ all the time; he drove us all crazy with his incessant talk _and_ thoughts about Bella Swan. His dirty fantasies about her made me want to rip his fucking head off. Although he was not the alpha yet, one day he would be, so I pushed my disloyal thoughts to the back of my mind to let them simmer some more. Beside the fact that Bella showed no interest in Jacob, apart from a warm sisterly affection.

Bella reached Jacob's house and without knocking opened the door and let herself in. I growled, the deep sound vibrating through my chest. Had I missed something?

Had things progressed that far between them already? Although I knew that Jacob wasn't home, I had sent him on patrol, the sight of Bella's casual familiarity with his home made my inner wolf - unhappy – for want of a better word.

I edged closer until her scent filled my nostrils, sweet and delectably delicious, she smelt literally mouthwatering. I felt my body harden still further at the thoughts that scent invoked. Hating myself but unable to stop, I crept like a goddamn stalker to the window closest to the trees bordering the small house. I stood along side the small window and feasted my eyes on her sleeping form. The dark circles under her eyes gave away the sleeplessness she endured nightly. She obviously felt safe enough at Jacob's house to find some rest. I watched her rather grimly as she turned to find a more comfortable resting place, her small, pert breasts straining against the soft fabric of her blue top as her arms lifted above her head in sleepy abandon. Her inevitable jeans were tight and perfectly fitted to her slim body. Her bare feet were oddly provocative peaking out from the bottom of her jeans, the small toenails glistening a blood red in the dim light of a rainy Forks day. Her long hair was a wanton tangle around her face and shoulders, its shining red-gold strands beckoning to my hands, making them itch with the need to touch their silky softness.

"_Edward_…" She whimpered in her sleep, a small frown creacing her smooth forehead, reminding me all to quickly where this little girls interest truly lay.

Her interests lay with a fucking leech, a bloodsucker – a cold lifeless corpse.

My natural enemy.

A loud snarl ripped its way free of my throat and I saw her start awake at the sound. I whirled away and ran, I felt the change take place as soon as I thought about phasing, a shimmering that flitted over my body beneath my skin, my heavy paws touched the ground, instantly finding purchase as I ran at impossible speed through the surrounding forest.

I didn't know how, but one day Bella Swan was going to pay for making me want her.

A few days later Jacob held a barbeque and the whole pack was invited.

Naturally, one Isabella Swan was also invited. I acted like I didn't give a fuck. After all why should I? I was the Alpha and above worrying about a little girl who wasn't even pack.

We were all gathered around the small grill, being unable to fit into the Black's tiny house, while Jacob flipped giant steaks across the sizzling surface.

I smelt her before I saw her. I tensed and slowly glanced over my shoulder to where she stood in the doorway looking uncertain and fucking beautiful, her wide eyes taking us all in nervously. Admittedly we must be an intimidating sight, not one of us less than six foot and all of us were built like serious weightlifters. I saw her glance at Paul and realized that his open animosity was the reason she hesitated. He was very open about his dislike of her and her spending time here at La Push. I kept silent and watched as Jacob rushed to her side, taking her arm and pulling her towards us. I continued to watch her as a flush of color flooded her high cheekbones becomingly. My hungry eyes trailed over her luscious lips and onto her breasts clearly outlined underneath the dark blue sweater she wore. It had a cowl neck that fell right above her pert breast drawing attention to them, although I was sure she didn't know it. Bella Swan didn't dress to impress, of that I was certain.

Her slim hips were denim clad and her small feet booted. I let my intense gaze slide upwards then and I met her eyes evenly, the blush grew and spread onto her neck at my gaze and a small smirk twisted my lips. I discovered that it was very pleasurable to disconcert Bella. In fact it was highly entertaining.

"Thanks for having me." Bella was saying to Jacob as I finally focused on what she was saying.

I turned away from the little girl with feigned disinterest and began talking to Quil about the pack duties for the next morning.

I felt a sensation of being watched and turned slowly to see Bella staring at me with an undefined expression of interest tinged with a small amount of fear. I took a slow swallow of my beer while locking my eyes with hers and I smiled as she dropped her eyes quickly. Her fast beating heart and rushing blood could be heard by us all. I shouldn't enjoy her fear as much as I did. But there was no denying that her fear sent a wave of pleasure through me.

I saw her get up from her seat besides Jacob and hurry indoors. Without thought I rose to my feet and followed her, my pace leisurely and measured as I entered the small kitchen. She was standing with her back to me, drinking a glass of water. I knew that my footsteps were silent. I was stalking her without actually making the decision to do so.

She was muttering beneath her breath about stupid, infuriating men when I stepped up directly behind her and sniffed her hair, where it hung in gently scented waves down her back.

"Thinking about me, Bella?" I asked softly.

Bella jumped and whirled around to face me, her face flushing instantly as she met my direct stare. The red in her cheeks was a delightful contrast to her hair I decided.

"My god! You scared me!" She said and then; "No, why would you think I was talking about you?" She asked just as softly, her lower lip quivered slightly before she caught it between her teeth as she watched me a lot like a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming freightliner.

"Just a feeling." I said while staring at her lips, the lower of which was still caught between her teeth, the pearly white of her front teeth just showing from between her plump pale pink lips. For some reason this made my inner wolf growl with an almost feral passion. I was startled by the fierce emotions that Bella Swan aroused in me. I had never experienced it before.

"Well, you're wrong." She said softly trying to look anywhere but at me directly. "I hardly know you."

I chuckled and lifted her chin with one finger, her eyes suddenly flashed to mine and then she froze. Only her small shoulders gave away her agitated breaths, rising and falling with extra fast regularity. I could hear her heart beat stutter and then sprint as her body gave off the most amazing scent I had smelt in a very long time – arousal, pure and delicious. It made me want to consume her, to literally eat her.

She wanted me, I realized with satisfaction. I hadn't realized that she found me attractive. But there was no mistaking _that_ odor. I smirk twisted my lips as I leaned in even closer. My nostrils flared with pleasure at the close proximity to her velvety skin. I wanted to lick her.

"Do you _want_ to?" I asked, my nose skimming her temple and her eyes slid shut. Fuck she smelt incredible. A shudder ripped through me and I barely contained the growl that threatened to spill out of my mouth.

She blinked up at me dazed and slightly disorientated. "What?" she asked.

"Get to know me." I stated, surprised at my own words. I hadn't planned to say that. It felt as though my wolf was speaking for me. This had never fucking happened before.

Bella released her lip and whispered. "Yes."

I released her chin then and stepped backwards. She looked dazed until the realization of what she had said dawned on her. Her chocolate eyes flashed to mine, as embarrassment flooded her body. She seemed to hesitate before she simply turned and left the room, stumbling in her haste.

I grinned. I couldn't help myself. All I could feel was elation. I had discovered that Bella Swan was attracted to me and that was a very tasty bit of information. It was information that I intended to use for my own gratification. Soon.

**A/N**; So what do you think? Please tell me!


	2. Chapter 2

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N; **Thank you all so much for the reviews, fav's and follows! It is so nice to know that you like my story so far! Well, here is the next instalment in our Sam and Bella fic. Enjoy – I hope! **Please keep reviewing**…feedback is **very** important to me and I really work a lot better with a bit of love…Thank you!

Before I forget – in my story, none of the pack has imprinted yet. So Sam doesn't know exactly what it is and no – before you ask – he hasn't imprinted on Bella. Like I said – this is a love story.

Chapter two – _Prowl._

Early the next morning I picked up a leech scent while on patrol with Jacob, Leah and Embry. It burned my sensitive nostrils with the sharp belch, sweet and cloying it was rancid and made me whine with disgust. A growl escaped my mouth as I realized that there was a trail with more than one scent running right through the Rez. We gave chase and following it eagerly only to find that the scent vanished on our opposite border.

'_It isn't the Cullens_,' Jacob thought.

'_Brilliant observation Einstein,' _snickered Leah, scornfully_._

_Shut it both of you!_ I ordered them, before their banter got any worse. They behaved like immature pups at times and it was irritating in the extreme, in fact I found it fucking hard not to rip them apart most days.

_'No, it isn't the Cullens,'_ I thought, _'But it is a new scent, which means we have unknown vampires in the area. That means its open season boy's!_' I snarled and then scratched the ground with my huge paw.

'_Thanks,' _Leah thought with a disgruntled tone to her thoughts as her slender grey wolf slid around behind me.

I winced_, 'I'm sorry Leah. I keep forgetting you're there.'_

Fuck, she had made my life impossible since she had unexpectedly joined the pack. No one had realised that the old stories and legends could apply to a girl too. There had never been a she wolf before now.

Leah was the first.

Being my ex-girlfriend she had _a lot_ of fucked up feelings concerning me she also made sure all of us suffered her scornful thoughts. The collective pack mind was a bitch at times. I didn't care about her scornful attitude most of the time but the rest of the pack made me feel the brunt of their dislike for the situation. Although they didn't actively wish she _wasn't_ pack they did wish she would get over our break up. It had after all been a mutual agreement. After being together for three years and being each other's 'first' in almost everything we had called it quits. I wasn't sure where all of Leah's animosity came from; it had just lowly crept up on me, until I now thought of her that way all the time.

A bitter, scornful harpy.

I had all but forgotten the beautiful, caring and funny girl I had loved, she seemed to be a distant memory.

'_Yeah don't I know it._' She thought with acid dripping from each word.

I sighed and whirled away eager to be rid of her. '_We will have a meeting tonight, Jacob collect the Swan girl and bring her to my house at six. We have to find out who - or rather what - was on our land.' _I ordered.

Even though Jacob was a wolf I could see as well as feel his confusion as well as his desire not to involve his precious Bella.

'_Why bring Bella?_' he thought worriedly.

'_Because your Alpha told you to dip shit.'_ Embry chuckled. _'Plus the leeches just fucking love that chick man, she is gotta know something about all of this!'_

I eyed the baby Alpha sternly, as he sent a snarl Embry's way, I didn't answer, a small growl escaping my mouth, my lips curling back to reveal the very long and sharp teeth that filled my mouth.

No one wanted to fuck with my wolf; he was huge, menacing and completely feral. None of the pack had ever dared to challenge me and they didn't now.

Jacob lowered his body to the ground in submission but it was obvious he wasn't happy.

We separated then and I phased and quickly dressed, heading back to the Rez. I had a burning desire to see if Isabella Swan had made her way to Jacobs house again. My inner beast was eager to lay eyes on her slender form once again, even though I was angered by this incessant need that filled my body for the small white girl, I could not deny that I wanted to see her as much as my wolf did.

Her reactions to me were almost as delicious as she was herself and I found they were each as addictive as the other.

I was surprised to find her standing besides her old beat up truck, her eyes were shimmering with unshed tears and she looked positively scared, her arms were wrapped around her middle protectively. It had just started to drizzle, but she didn't seem to know or care. The fine mist of rain dampened her vibrant hair making it a dark, flat, colour. I walked towards her slowly, each step measured, I wasn't sure why, but every time I was around Bella I started stalking her. It seemed to be a normal reaction to her scent or some shit. I snorted in disgust just as I neared her and she jumped into the air, blowing my efforts of not scaring her out of the water.

Bella glared at me with blurry-eyed intensity, her ridiculously long eyelashes sparkling with unshed tears and rain water. "Can't you warn me next time _before_ you decide to creep up on me?" she asked anger lacing her voice.

I couldn't help it; a smirk touched my lips at her blatant hostility. It was about as amusing as watching an angry kitten.

"Sorry." I answered nonchalantly as I shrugged my shoulders dismissively. "Are you looking for Jacob?"

Bella wiped at her eyes then, while turning her back on me, trying to hide her tears. Didn't she realise I could smell the salt of her tears on her skin? The salty smell mixed with the rainwater, made my mouth water, I growled low under my breath.

"What's wrong?" I asked, hoping she hadn't heard the growl.

Bella stared up at me for a moment before sniffing disdainfully and reached for her truck door, obviously she _thought_ she was leaving.

I reached out and gripped her arm in my hand, she wasn't wearing a jacket or jersey for once, the sight of my hand against her arm stropping me for a moment as I stared, completely fascinated, the contrast between our skin tones was beautiful as well as the huge size of my hand against her slender arm. The surge of electricity that passed between out bodies at the contact made her gasp as well as making my heart break into a sprint, my cock hardening to steel instantly. I lifted my eyes slowly to focus on her lips, where they had parted in shock, from there they shifted just as slowly upwards to her startled, soaked dark brown eyes. She was gazing at me like a scared critter. Wary but fascinated. Fuck, she was just so beautiful, I wanted to stand there staring at her just as much as I wanted to devour her, limb by sweet limb.

I chuckled suddenly, a rumble deep in my chest and it broke the spell. Bella drew in another shaky breath and dropped her eyes from mine quickly.

"What's wrong?" I asked again as if nothing had happened. "You look scared. You can talk to me, Bella. We _can _help you. Its our job." I stated. Still holding her arm, my fingers crossed over where they met, she was so small and dainty compared to my bulk it was truly distracting to me and my wolf. My inner beast was delighted to be so close to her and was all but rolling around like a trained fucking house pet. _Fucking moron_.

Bella followed my gaze and blushed scarlet, as she too studied our joined flesh. "Let me go." She ordered. At my quirked brow and amused expression, she amended, "Please."

"When you plead so prettily I would do just about anything you want." I said as I released her, not really sure where this was coming from because it wasn't like me to be flirtatious; Bella seemed to bring it out in me.

"There is nothing wrong. I just needed to see Jacob, when will he back?" Bella asked softly, her arms once again wrapped around her middle.

"Jacob is on patrol and he wont be back until this afternoon."

I turned to leave her before remembering; " There is a pack meeting at my house at six, I need you to come."

A frown puckered her smooth white forehead. "Since when have I ever been invited to pack meetings?" she asked confused.

"Since _I_ needed you to come to one." I replied. "Will you be there?" I asked almost sternly.

Bella nodded jerkily and climbed into her truck, starting the engine immediately. The old metal tank groaned as she shoved it into reverse gear without looking at me. Her eyes firmly focused on the road. I grinned at the deliberate dismissal and loped into the trees to phase. I stopped and glanced back at her truck before she left. I was standing just within the tree line, partially hidden from view.

Her eyes were trained on me, her lips were parted and she was breathing heavily.

I grinned at her and she quickly acted as though she hadn't just been caught watching me, her cheeks a brilliant red.

Her truck protested as she gunned the engine and took off in a spray of mud.

I laughed out loud at that.

***A few hours later at Sam's house***

The wolves filled my small house to the brim. Even as humans they milled around, touching each other subconsciously, making me wonder if we all weren't a little more 'wolf' than we liked to think.

As wolves we were naturally affectionate and touched frequently to reassure our selves that our pack brothers were close by. Rubbing against each other and the licking of each other's faces was normal practice. But now as humans we were still touching each other as if for reassurance. I had even caught myself doing that shit without conscious thought. It must be instinctual.

I heard her truck arrive and then her scent hit me as soon as she stepped up onto my front porch. My body hardened automatically and I shifted my position slightly to hide my erection from view. I was lounging at the table, seemingly completely at ease, though my senses were going wild. I was very glad we were not phased at the moment; my thoughts were dark and very explicit. _Not_ something I wanted to share with my pack.

Jake went to her side immediately, he then pulled her in for a hug and held her tightly for several seconds. I smothered the snarl that wanted to leave me at the sight of my prize in Jacob Blacks arms. I wanted to pull his fucking arms off and use them to beat him to death with. Future alpha or not, he was touching what was mine.

_Mine, mine, mine_, my wolf chanted.

I shook my head slightly to get rid of the annoying chant. This had never happened before. It wasn't imprinting I was sure…I just _wanted_ her; I wanted her body beneath me, against me and around me. I wanted to possess Bella Swan in every way imaginable. It was a _want _that was swiftly becoming a _need_. But the fucked up legend of imprinting had nothing to do with this. Imprinting was a cosmic cluster fuck from the gods, supposedly a gift. In my mind it was not a gift but a curse. Who wanted to be tied to someone for life that you barely knew? And that you hadnt chosen. That was some fucked up shit.

I rose from my casually relaxed pose and slowly moved into the centre of the room, instantly there was silence. All eyes turned to me, except for Paul Lahote. He was scowling at Bella with open dislike.

"Well, well if it isn't the leech lover." He sneered.

I saw Bella freeze and surprisingly she returned his glare. "Hello to you too, Paul." She snarked.

I couldn't help grinning at the sight of this small girl among the wolves, her size alone made her vulnerable to us, and yet she had the guts to stand up to one of our most volatile wolves, not once, but twice. The first time had been when she had slapped Paul, thinking that we were some sort of cult that had taken advantage of her friend.

I loved her _heart_; it was brave and passionate. She was gutsy too. Everything I admired in a woman.

"_Silence_." I said with authority. All noise stopped immediately.

"Bella," I nodded at her in greeting.

She swallowed nervously and walked into the room hesitantly. Jacob glued to her side like a fucking leech; the small slimy kind. I watched; my face deadpan and carefully blank.

"I asked you here today to find out if you know anything about the leeches that are in the area?" I asked.

Bella paled as she stared at me, her face becoming even more pale than usual. A small gasp escaped her full lips and I fixed my eyes on her lower lip without actually meaning to. She was so fucking gorgeous it was distracting.

"What?" Jacob asked worriedly while turning her to face him.

"There are vampire's in the area?" Bella asked looking at me for the answer past Jacob's shoulder.

"Its not the Cullen's." I stated and I saw her visibly relax although her arms wrapped around her middle unconsciously when I spoke their name. "We don't recognise the scent's we found, its not leeches we know, that's for certain."

Bella walked towards me then, ignoring Jacob who seemed to be getting in her way.

"Did you _see_ them?" She asked softly. Her heart was beating fast and I could smell the fear coming off of her in waves.

She knew something.

"No, we didn't get a glimpse, they somehow slipped through our patrols. I picked up the scent early this morning." I said walking towards her slight frame, my bulk and height towering over her. My wolf took notice of this fact, even though my mind was elsewhere. He liked how small she was.

She nodded and turned away from me. "So, do you know who or rather _what_ was on our land?" I asked.

She remained facing away from me as she answered. "No." she replied with a small shake of her head. She was lying and I could smell it. We all could.

"Are you _sure_?" I asked again.

A shaky nod confirmed her earlier answer.

"Its our job, Bella. We get rid of vampires. Why are you scared?" I pressed. "Is that why you were crying earlier?"

She turned to me again; I had followed her so I was closer than she had expected me to be. She started at my close proximity and had to throw her head back to look up into my face. I almost chuckled at her disgusted expression at my betrayal of her earlier tears.

"I know it's your job, but I don't know anything. These vampires could be anyone - maybe they were passing through?"

"Why are you so scared, Bella? We can hear your heart pounding and smell your fear. What are you trying to hide from us?" I asked once again, not once backing out of her personal space. Her scent enslaved me.

"She said she knows nothing, Sam. Leave her alone!" Baby alpha said, rising to her defence like a knight of old. I smirked at her.

Voicing my thoughts out loud I said; "Your knight defends you, I see."

Her chin went up and she glared at Jacob indignantly. "I don't need help, Jake. I don't need help at all." And with that she turned at reached for the door, stopping with her hand on the handle she looked at me over her shoulder, her eyes avoiding my direct gaze; "Is there anything else you needed?"

I didn't reply I simply shook my head and watched as she made her escape. I heard her footsteps reach the slushy grass and then I followed.

"Stay here." I ordered the pack; it wasn't an alpha order but effective none the less. They all froze but looked at each other curiously.

I ignored them and stepped out into the falling rain, it was cold against my bare skin. Bella had reached her truck now and was fumbling with the door when I grabbed her arm again, none too gently.

Her frightened gasp was balm to my jagged desire for her and my lips parted in a low growl as I stared into her beautifully pale face. Her eyes flew to mine and she tried to pull free – it was a pointless exercise. I felt as though I was drowning in the endless depths of her chocolate brown eyes and she seemed unable to look away.

"_Why_ are you lying, Bella?" I ground out at last, speaking through my teeth.

A small sob fell from her lips and she shook her head in silent denial. "You are!" I stated angrily, my voice deep and filled with irritation.

"Its not you job to protect me, you and the other shouldn't have to die for me. I'm not worth it!" She sobbed at last.

I stared at her in astonishment. _What?_

"Tell me." I ordered.

"I think it might be Vi-Victoria." She stuttered, her teeth were chattering I realized.

"Who the fuck is Victoria?" I asked.

"E-Edward," She swallowed hard and forced herself to continue, her lips shaking. "He killed her mate to protect me and she swore vengeance on _me_, a life for a life, a mate for a mate, she said. She doesn't know that... that they left me." Her eyes filled with tears then and I felt anger fill me, the stupid fucking girl still wanted them back.

I hated that knowledge.

My wolf snarled and scratched the ground in frustration. I curbed him violently; my body shaking as I fought the phase I knew was coming. My grip on her arm remained hard, my fingers wrapped completely around her slender arm, fingers overlapping easily. I shuddered again as I finally subdued my wolf.

"They are _poison,_ Bella." I said my voice emotionless but firm. "You are better off with them gone."

She shook her head in silent denial her eyes still locked with mine.

"But you will be safe, I will make sure of it. We will do what we do best and protect you from the bloodsucker. She will not live long enough to get to you, I promise you that."

Fear shook her body again. "Charlie…" She said.

"We will protect your father too."

I noticed then that her hair was plastered to her head and that her lips were turning blue. Shit she must be fucking freezing. I released her and she swayed without my steel hold.

I lifted her and carried her back into my house. She felt so small and defenceless in my arms, a strangely protective feeling coursed through me and I vowed silently that no one would touch her, especially not the fucking leech, Victoria.

The pack had heard every word of course; there was no need to fill them in. Jacob came forward to take her from me and I growled instinctively. Jacob stopped at stared at me in confusion. My wolf didn't like Jacob touching what was his, _ours our, ours_ he chanted again.

I frowned and acting like it was completely natural, I placed Bella on the couch gently. Ignoring the shocked stares I walked in amongst the pack, talking with authority.

"We are now on vampire red alert . The Rez must be double patrolled and someone must watch Bella's house as well as the station where Charlie Swan works."

"Fucking wonderful." Leah muttered loudly. "So now we have to baby sit the fucking leech lover too?"

"Leah." I warned softly, but she ignored me and glared back.

"She is fucking right!" Paul said. "We have enough to do without watching someone who's only wish is to have the fucking Cullens _back_ in Forks."

"Leave her the fuck alone, Paul." Jacob threatened.

"Shut up Jacob. Just because we all know you love this chick doesnt mean we have to protect her." Leah snarked.

"Silence!" I ordered, the alpha timber in my voice.

The wolves went quiet, but none of them were happy about it. Quil said nothing and yet I could feel his dsipleasure. Embry was studying me closely a small grin on his lips.

" We are _protectors_." I emphasised "Protecting innocents from vampires is what we do."

"We are meant to protect the _tribe_, Sam, not the pale faces." Paul argued nastily.

"Well, I say we protect those who need it." I stated brooking no argument. "I will not hear any more on the subject. Paul you will take shifts with me watching the Swan residence and Leah and Jacob will watch the Chief's work. No more fucking bullshit."

"Don't I get a say in any of this?" Bella asked from her position on the couch, her wide eyes were fixed on me.

"No." Jacob and I said at the same time, for once in full agreement.

Bella sighed and leaned back against the couch's tatty back warily. My wolf rejoiced that she was in our home.

A/N; I have to leave it there for now. Please let me know what you all think…thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N**; Thank you all for your interest in my story. Its so nice others feel just like I do about a feral, demanding Sam ;) lol (I think its only in stories or in the bedroom that dominating men are so hot.) so on with the story. All my work is un-beta'd so please excuse any spelling errors! Thank you!

Chapter three – _Pounce._

Bella's P.O.V.

As I sat shivering on Sam's broken, tatty old sofa and watched the pack discuss my safety or lack of it, I realised that it wouldn't be much longer before I did something stupid and revealed my strange longing for the pack alpha. I reached out and pulled a small throw across my legs in a hope of getting warmer.

It had crept up on me, literally coming out of nowhere. Edward is my whole existence, my being craved him, ached for him and the hole in my chest was still a gaping, bleeding wound and then there was the day that Sam watched me at Jacob's barbeque. His eyes, so intense, predatory and goddamn feral – they pierced my body and made my stomach and heart do strange things. My dead heart beat again threatening to beat right out of my aching chest and for the first time in so long I could breath again. Deep, sustaining gulped in mouthfuls of chilled air that awoke me from my slumber. Suddenly I had felt alive and conscious for the first time in months. I had stared at him, I couldn't help it, he was the most beautiful and dangerous thing I had ever encountered. Edward is beautiful, perfect and almost effeminate in his startling beauty, this man was anything but a boy. He was all man and my body ached for him in a whole new way that frankly terrified the fuck out of me.

I didn't know him at all, he was the mostly silent and frankly terrifying man who ran the La Push pack and controlled the teenage wolves with an iron fist. Being the eldest made him seem out of our league. I mentally lumped my self with the rest of the pack although I was older than most of them, except for Leah. I was eighteen; my horrible birthday party being the catalyst that had made Edward leave me. I shuddered at the memory of being abandoned by someone I loved so completely.

Sam seemed to me to be a little more wolf than the others. It wasn't a cloak he wore but rather part of his very essence. His usually dark eyes would change to a dark feral yellow when he was angry and I could have sworn that I had seen his canine teeth elongate to pointed wolf fangs when he had growled at Jacob earlier. But I must have been imagining that, I told myself firmly. These men were not were wolves in the true sense of the word, but shapeshifters. His movements were startlingly swift and elegant for such a large man, it was unnerving to watch.

"Don't I have a say in this?" I asked finally butting into the conversation about me, which I hadn't participated in the slightest.

"No!" Both Sam and Jacob said, facing whipping around to face me. I felt no fear at their fierce answer, only relief. Although my worry for their safety was still paramount, it was nice to know that the pack would protect me.

Victoria was back for my blood. I knew she was here. She had left a calling card on my truck bonnet, which I had found on my way to school this morning. A short message written in dark, dried blood, I shuddered to think _whose_ blood it was.

Soon.

That was all it had said and yet it had struck terror into my heart. I had rubbed at the bloody message with my cardigan; stupidly staining the only warm thing I had that day. I had found my self jumping at the slightest noise and watching the rustling trees for the sight of that familiar fiery red hair. But then I had thought of Jake. I had needed comfort even if I wasn't going to tell him what was wrong. I was not going to endanger my best friend and the pack over my safety. I just needed a safe pair of arms wrapped around me lovingly.

And then Sam was there interrupting my tears and causing me to have heart palpitations. As soon as he was there my fear had evaporated and my heart had beat so hard and _there_ in my chest that I felt alive again. His russet skin colour had contrasted so beautifully with my pale white skin as his steely fingers had wrapped around my arm, his fingers overlapping easily, it had distracted me for a moment as an unbidden thought crossed my mind. A picture of us, naked and intertwined flashed through my mind and a mushroom of heat and desire had exploded in my body, flooding my every nerve ending, causing the run off to pool between my legs. I was completely embarrassed. Because I was so unsure of myself _and_ I was a virgin. What did I know about desire _or_ sex for that matter? Edward had never even touched me, except for a few caste kisses – no tongue at all. Sam made me feel things that scared me shitless. I wanted to devour him, touch every inch of that beautiful russet skin and press my entire body up against his. He was so big compared to me, I imagined him lifting me in those muscular arms and pinning me up against a wall, completely helpless and at his mercy. That thought made me blush. Heat spread through my cheeks now as I sat on the sofa and watched the pack file out one by one, leaving me startlingly and completely alone with Sam.

I drew in one deep shuddering breath and waited. He tuned from talking to Embry, who stood just inside the door and impaled me on his jaggered gaze. The heat in my cheeks intensified and I dropped my eyes at once. At the silence I glanced up again and simply stared in helpless fascination.

A small smirk touched his hard, chiselled lips and the heat in my face intensified to huge proportions, but I ignored it this time, refusing to be daunted. Sam shut the door and turned to me fully, his chest was so muscular; each muscle was sharply etched and defined, the bare skin glistening in the dim light with a subtle sheen. My eyes followed a trail down his torso and onto his taut ripped stomach right up to the button on his cut-off's before I unthinkingly licked my lower lip and dropped my eyes again hastily, just as a chuckle left his mouth.

There was silence as I refused to look at him, his presence right in front of me was almost instant, and he knelt down in front of me and lifted my chin with a single steel finger that brooked no refusal. My eyes met his and I released a shuddering breath, praying he couldn't smell my arousal with my currant position; legs crossed and a small throw pulled across my lap. The dancing lights of amusement in his dark eyes dashed my hopes.

"Don't ever lower your eyes for me, Bella." Sam's deep voice demanded. His voice soft and rough all at once. It thrummed a hidden cord in my body and I felt my heart accelerate in response to his sheer magnetism. He was so huge, I felt dwarfed by his sheer bulk. Even kneeling in front of me he was intimidating.

His dark eyes dropped to my lips and I struggled not to back down and drop my gaze again. His eyes seemed to burn a hole into my skin and an involuntary gasp left my mouth at the tingling sensation his softly stroking finger was generating. Its rough and calloused pad sent shivers of pure pleasure over my chin and I wondered what would happen if he stroked my whole body with those magical fingers.

"I wont." I said answering his earlier demand. My voice shook slightly and I felt irritated by that weakness.

The smirk became a grin at the bravery of my short statement. His white teeth were a startling contrast to his bronze skin.

He cocked his head slightly to one side as he continued his scrutiny of me, the sarcastic grin firmly in place. "Really?" He asked. "Why don't you ever say my name, Bella?" He asked.

I shook my head in denial knowing I was lying. I _didn't_ say his name out loud, I never had. I found I couldn't say it without blushing furiously and stupidly, so I avoided it completely.

"I do say it." I lied, foolishly.

He shook his head slowly as his thumb came to rest against my lower lip and a shudder rippled through me. The smile died on his lips and his eyes seemed to darken even further at my response. My heart was beating so fast it was pounding my chest and I knew he could hear every beat.

Sam's thumb continued its exploration of my lower lip, tugging it downwards, effectively parting my lips slightly. My cheeks felt like they would be permanently stained with blood, my blush was so intense. But my eyes remained locked with his, unable to look away anymore.

"Say my name, Bella." He challenged me softly.

I tried and failed to say it. Those short syllables refusing to leave my mouth.

"I..." I swallowed. "I do say your name…sometimes…" I finished lamely.

"No, you don't, Bella. But I can make you say my name." He promised. "I can make you scream it." He said, humour and confidence tingeing his deep voice, making it into rough velvet.

"I'm not scared of you." I replied shakily shaking my head slightly in denial.

A dark chuckled rumbled through his chest; "You should be."

Without conscious thought I tried to wet my lips and ended up licking his thumb instead. An actual growl left his mouth and I stared transfixed as I watched his lips pull back from his teeth, his canines were slightly longer than normal and I felt a flutter of arousal attack my stomach.

Sam's other hand reached out and grasped the back of my head through the curtain of semi-dried hair, his fingers biting deep into my neck. They dragged me forward until my face was barely an inch from his. He inhaled deeply, his nose skimming my temple and my eyes slid shut almost of their own violation. My hands gripped his wide shoulders for support as he slid his nose down my temple and across my cheek. He licked me then, a hot wet trail of fire across my cheek. It should have been demeaning or degrading, but it wasn't, it was primal and a sexy as hell. I was panting now, too turned on to care that I wasn't putting up any kind of a fight and that my breathing was abnormally loud.

I wanted this, I wanted him as much or if not more than I wanted my next breath.

Finally his mouth reached mine and I moaned in anticipation as his hot breath skimmed my lips. Our mouths crashed together and we kissed roughly, he demanded entry and I gave in to him, his tongue surging deeply inside me, touching and tasting each hidden recess of my mouth thoroughly. My head was reeling with lust, each nerve ending sizzling with pure sensation. I was being eaten alive and I didn't care. I needed this man like the air I needed to live; it was as fierce and natural as living.

Unstoppable.

I was pulled forward off the sofa and I came willingly, I straddled Sam's broad, heavily muscled thighs and felt his hot hard length pressed against my very core. A whimper left me as I thrust mindlessly against him, desire ruling me completely. I slid my fingers into his short black hair and held onto him, his huge hands cupped my ass and lifted me fully onto his lap as he sat down on the floor taking me with him easily. His skin was so hot it literally burned mine. Sam stroked my back and then slid up my sides inching ever closer to my aching breaths. Those lean fingers reached the buttons on my blouse and with no hesitation he gripped the thin material and ripped it right down the middle. I gasped against his mouth and he released me momentarily, a sexy as hell smirk on his lips. His eyes sliding downwards to look at my breasts clad simply in my white push up bra. With a single finger he blazed a trail of fire between my breasts until it hooked in my bra. With a single tug the white material gave way and my breasts bounced free. I felt my face flame once again and hated my embarrassment; it was a sign of my inexperience.

My nipples ached and a pulse throbbing insistently between my thighs. I dropped my eyes from Sam's intense gaze.

He said nothing, simply reached out and lifted my chin once again. "Look at me." He commanded.

I raised my eyes and gasped at the blazing passion that was burning in his dark eyes.

"You are so beautiful, Bella. Exquisite in fact, you have nothing to feel shame over. Your innocence is what my wolf craves." He deliberately dropped his gaze while still holding my chin up and I could literally feel his eyes on my skin as he examined my small breasts with their achingly hard nipples.

A sound that can only be described as a growl let his left as he reached with both hands for my breasts. The breath left my lungs as his huge calloused hands slid onto me, cupping and lifting my sensitive flesh to his lips. He feasted on me, like a starving man, his tongue laving a heated trail right over my nipple. I moaned and arched my back involuntarily, pushing my chest into his face. I whimpered mindlessly as he sucked the nipple into his mouth followed swiftly by the other. My hips thrust against the hardness beneath me and I felt a surge of wetness leave my body, soaking my panty completely.

Sam's nostrils flared and he released my breast as he glanced downwards, a hungry expression on his handsome face.

His steel hands clamped around my waist and I was bodily lifted off his lap and back onto the sofa, a small protest left my lips at the loss of body contact with his amazing heat. A small smirk crossed his face before he followed me with graceful swiftness; his nose skimmed my knee as he pushed my knees apart. He breathed deeply, scenting me and I closed my eyes once again in fierce embarrassment. He could obviously smell my arousal and he liked it – a lot.

"Bella." His hoarse voice demanded roughly.

He pulled my ass towards the edge of the sofa and I squeaked in surprise as the suddenness of the movement, I opened my eyes in shock as he pressed his whole face into my crotch directly into the denim that covered my soaking wet pussy.

_Oh my god._

Using his nose he pushed against my clitoris and I moaned loudly unable to control the thrusting of my hips. Rational thought left my brain as desire and pure lust took over completely. His rough hands reached up wards and stroked my breasts, pinching my nipples between his fingers with just enough pressure to make me cry out.

A noise at the door made me lift my head only to look into the shocked and plenty angry face of Jacob.

_Oh fuck._

A snarl was ripped out of Jacobs's chest as he watched his alpha feel up his best friend.

I squeaked and tried to push Sam away. It was like trying to move a bolder single handedly. I knew he must have heard Jacob way before he had come in- why wasn't he stopping? I tried to scramble away only to find myself held firmly in place by Sam's inescapable hands wrapped around each thigh.

"Stop!" I cried frantically. "Jacob."

Sam released me and stood up with sleek animal grace, his huge body unfolding slowly until he stood at his full height. I quickly pressed my knees together and dragged my blouse closed, holding it together with both hands in a strangle hold.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of her!" Jacob said, his body vibrating as he fought the phase that was threatening to come.

Sam grinned at him as quirked a brown in his direction.

"Why?" He asked calmly.

"She is mine!" Jacob said, the words causing shock to rock through my core. _What?_

"Yours?" Sam repeated with irritating calm. His amused dark eyes raking my still shocked form and wide eyes before he said, "I don't think so."

Jacob was struggling to contain himself, his body visible shaking, his fists clenched.

"She is mine! My chosen!" Jacob said with a mutinous teenage expression on his face.

A vicious snarl left Sam's lips at those words. He stalked towards Jacob until they were inches apart. Jacob was shorter by at least two inches, even at his towering height of around 6"4. I stared in astonishment as the two wolves faced off over _me._

_When had Jake ever wanted me in that way? _I realized that I hadn't paid enough attention to his feelings, while being so buried under the weight of my own heartache. But he was my best friend - my brother. I couldn't think of him like that. A shudder rippled through me at the thought. Ew.

"_Your_ chosen?" Sam spat. "She is my _wolf's_ chosen, pup."

_What?_ I shook my head as if to clear it and stared at Sam's rippling, muscled back in astonishment.

Jacob snarled again and lunged for the larger wolf and Sam simply laughed as he reached out and grasped Jacobs throat lifting him clean off of his feet and then throwing him to the floor easily, as if he weighed as much as a toddler. Once on the floor Sam placed his foot squarely onto Jacob's chest keeping him there. Jake glared up at Sam growling violently. Sam snarled in response, his teeth bare while tightening his hold on the future alpha. His voice was a mix of human speech and a feral growl as he ordered. "Cease!"

Then the tone of Sam's voice changed subtlety, although I couldn't pinpoint the difference exactly but Jacob immediately ceased to struggle. "Isabella Swan is _mine_, Jacob Black and you _will _accept that!" He said forcefully.

Jacob grimaced and shook his head as if trying to shake something off. It didn't seem to work, his expression was slightly dazed as he lay there beneath Sam Uley's foot.

I sat where I was, shocked into immobility. Sam released Jacob and turned to me then, his eyes still a startling yellow.

"I need to go. " I said shakily, stumbling to my feet in my haste to get out of here.

What was it about me that attracted supernatural creatures to me like a horde of insects to a light?

I needed to run, to get out of here to clear my head and I did just that.

I felt Sam's eyes boring into my back as I walked through the door, but he made no move to stop me and I didn't turn around. I went to my truck, gunned the old engine and pulled away from the small house in record time.

Home was a very welcome thought right now.

I feelings and reaction to Sam, plus the startling revelation that I was Sam's wolf's chosen could wait until I was alone and had thought it all through.

The image of the huge black wolf that had found me in the forest asserted its self in my brain and I felt fear trickle down my spine with icy fingers. That wolf had featured in several nightmares before I had discovered the Quileute secret and the pack. Now I knew that Sam Uly was the wolf that had found me in the woods. But knowing it had been him, made the huge menacing creature no less terrifying. He has said I was his wolfs' chosen. Did that mean I was _his_ chosen too? Were the wolf and the man connected in all things?

_Ohmygod. Ohmygod. _

I realised that I was hyperventilating as I drove, so I pulled over to the shoulder of the road and shut off the engine, leaning my overheated forehead against the steering wheel tiredly.

As I did so my blouse gaped open reminding me all too clearly about what had transpired between Sam and I. I grabbed at the tattered material and yanked the sides together in a futile attempt to cover my naked breasts as my face flamed with colour. This experience had taught me one thing – I was apparently putty in Sam's very capable hands. Those talented hands and mouth had made me lose any inhibitions I had had. Sam had effectively given me a lesson in lust and instead of fear all I could summon up was elation and a burning desire to continue where we had left off.

With a groan I dropped my head back onto the steering wheel in defeat.

Oh my god- I was so fucked.


	4. Chapter 4

**Twilight Fanfiction - **

**Pairing**; Bella/Sam.

**Warnings**; This story contains adult content; language/sex and violence.

**Disclaimer**; All storylines and characters that bear a resemblance to The Twilight Saga belong to Stephanie Meyer. All other ideas and storylines belong to me. This story was written for pleasure not profit.

**A/N;** Thank you all for the overwhelming response to this story. I am so glad you all like it so far. Please keep reviewing as it's the only way I will know if what I am doing is right…This chapter is very lemony...so NU18.

Chapter four – _Claim._

I walked slowly to where Bella had parked her truck on the side of the road. She was leaning forward head plastered to the steering wheel. I barely contained a snarl of pure anger as I approached her preoccupied form. I phased with no effort and stopped to pull on my cutoffs. Although I had no problem walking around naked, I was sure it would cause Bella to have a mild heart attack.

She had left my house with no leave, I had thought she would have more sense than that with the stinking leech on the loose, I had been wrong. Jacob had left hurriedly after I had ordered him to accept my claim on Bella; the look on Bella's face when she had heard my words had been filled with fear and surprise. She hadn't figured out that I wanted her quite like that. I noticed that her slim, pale fingers were clutching her tattered blouse tightly to her chest, she groaned and I knew that she was somehow beating her self up about what had happened between us.

"Why did you leave?" I demanded gruffly about a foot away from her.

She squeaked and jumped into the air in fright, her pale face sporting a delectable flush of color across her high cheekbones. Her dark chocolate eyes went wider than usual in shock; her heart was pounding in fear. I could still smell the delicious scent of her arousal and I felt like carrying on where we had left off.

Anger replaced fear when she caught sight of me and I could smell the adrenaline pulsing through her core as she struggled to open the door and keep the annoyingly stubborn edges of her top together.

"_Why_?" She spat, anger lacing every word with venom.

Bella finally managed to open the door and climb out while keeping her modesty intact, such as it were. "Because I didn't want this, I don't want _you_! I don't want to be just another pawn in some supernatural bullshit." She said, as she advanced on me, anger driving her on. "I have survived vampires I did love leaving me like unwanted dirt, but now I want no more to do with this world of yours."

"_Enough_." I ordered, amusement tingeing my voice.

"_No_! Its not enough – I don't want you _or_ your help! Leave me _alone_!" Bella said, as she swung around and tried to march back to her heap of shit truck.

I reached out and casually gripped her slender arm in my palm, effectively ending her flight. Her long curling auburn hair bounced as I roughly pulled her around to face me, her angry brown eyes spitting fire up at me. Her skin gave off an electric currant as soon as it touched mine, igniting that burning need to have her at any cost. Her scent filled my nostrils and I fought the urge to push her down on the ground and take her right here and now. My wolf growled deeply in need and I leashed him violently; now was _not_ the time for that.

Although it might be the time for a small lesson.

"Liar." I ground out, real anger fighting its way to the surface as she struggled against my steel hold. "The last thing you want is for me to leave you alone!"

I let my eyes wander down her face and over her heaving chest; she was trying to hold her blouse together with one hand now, due to the fact that I had the other in my grasp. The curves of her breasts could be seen from between the tattered edges, creamy skin making my fangs lengthen and my mouth water – literally. I often fought to contain my wolf; he was more a part of me than any of the others. I had often questioned why this was so, never coming to an absolute conclusion. Maybe it was because I was the first to phase, having no one to help me calm the beast within me I had allowed him to become one with my very essence.

Regardless; he now wanted to claim our prize. Mark her, take her and make her reek of us for weeks to come.

A smirk twisted my lips as I watched her heaving breasts and I reached out with one finger to trace a pathway between those soft globes, I cocked my head sideways as I regarded her. The action wolf-like. Her breath hitched in her throat and a soft, barely discernable whimper left her plump lips as she watched the direction of my gaze and then I snapped.

I lifted her bodily off the ground and placed her in front of me. I barely felt her slight weight. I cupped the back of her head and once again dragged her lips towards mine, as I bent over her small frame, literally enfolding her into my body. The soft curls of her now dry hair were crushed beneath the weight of my hand. Those lips would tempt a saint and fuck knows I wasn't anything close. Pale pink and plump, moist, those lips were made for my mouth, tongue and teeth to explore. I couldn't help the growl that escaped through my clenched teeth as soon as I felt her soft skin under my fingers, as my other hand cupped her chin, lifting her face to mine. I paused to stare at her, so close I could see the flecks of gold in the depths of the fathomless brown, her lips parted of their own violation, the pink tip of her tongue reaching out to lick her lower lip in sinful invitation.

I accepted.

Our lips crashed together greedily, devouring, tasting, consuming eagerly. Her fucking taste was so sublime I wanted to literally eat her, inch by sweet fucking inch. Her small hands rose up to grip my hand that held her chin, hanging on for dear life it seemed. Her blouse now released. fluttered open with a sigh to reveal the loveliness within. Her breasts were small and beautifully shaped; they were designed to fit into my palm by the gods themselves. Their hard, pointed tips eagerly seeking attention, as pale pink as her delectable lips, they were a perfect foil for her alabaster skin. I marveled at the beauty of this young human girl, she was perfection, designed to drive me insane with want, a need so intense I was almost consumed by it.

I released the back of her head while my mouth still claimed hers, her small tongue hesitantly joining mine in the ancient dance of passion and need. She moaned into my mouth and I swallowed it, my tongue leaving no hidden recess unexplored. Her taste was as exquisite as she looked. Delicate, sweet floral notes interlaced with the scent of the finest French vanilla. My errant hand traveled down wards until I grasped her softness between my fingers. Her hips thrust into mine; asking for more friction, more touch, more…just more.

I lifted her and she wrapped her slender legs around my hips easily, even though I knew she was innocent, the thought of her doing any of this with another man made me want to rip something apart. Her small hands sliding into my hair calmed me somewhat. Her deliciously wet warmth was directly against my straining, hard cock.

Too soon, I informed my wolf, too soon.

I walked with Bella held tightly against me towards the load tray of her truck, I one handedly lowered the tailgate and placed her on it, pushing her backwards gently but firmly until she was completely prone and at my mercy. My wolf liked this a whole lot. She tried to cover her breasts, but I intercepted her hands and held them together above her head, my fingers holding her prisoner easily.

I leaned over her body, barely grazing her with my skin and cock, my nose skimmed her cheek and then her lips, scenting her; so fucking mouth watering.

Another whimper of need escaped her mouth and I felt the small puff of air as she exhaled against my nose.

"Please..." she began.

"Please _what_, Bella?" I chuckled against her ear as I reached out to lick the shell like surface sensuously.

She shook her head stubbornly as I continued down her smooth neck towards her sensitive breasts.

"Do you want me to stop?" I asked evilly, pushing my thigh between hers, against her pussy at the same time.

She moaned and didn't answer.

I licked my way towards a puckered nipple, laving it thoroughly before sucking the small bud into my mouth fully. Her body arched upwards and she cried out, the soft breathy cry of lust. I rolled it between my teeth and sucked harder making her whole body shiver and writhe beneath me wonderfully.

"Agh, oh please, please…" she begged prettily.

I released her breast to continue my way down her stomach. I whispered wickedly against her taut skin. "I do have a name, Bella."

I could hear her heart pounding rapidly in her chest and each puff of indrawn air. She was coming undone and I loved each moment of it.

"Say it, Bella." I urged a smirk on my lips.

"No…" she whimpered shaking her head from side to side almost feverishly, at her stubborn words I redoubled my efforts grinning at her spirit.

I slid further downwards and as my nose skimmed her belly button she shook with anticipation. I released her hands and grinned as her hands immediately came to rest on my head, fingers tangling in my hair wantonly. With both my hands I spanned her small waist and then slowly undid the button that held her jeans together, the zip followed inch by inch, I parted the heavy material eagerly to find a pair of soaking wet white lace briefs. The scent of her arousal was heavy in the air and I unconsciously licked my lips in the desperate need to taste her.

I dragged the material downwards and felt my hunger skyrocket at the sight of her soft, creamy thighs, so slim and perfectly shaped. I slid between her spread legs and pushed her knees apart when she tried to close them in embarrassment.

I nuzzled her thigh and licked the tender flesh while I whispered against her skin. "Don't be ashamed, Bella. You are so beautiful, I want to see every inch of you." I felt her tense muscles relax and her legs parted slightly.

I glanced upwards to see her eyes fixed on me, her face flushed a delicate pink. Her dark eyes glittered with suppressed lust and her luscious lips were slightly parted to reveal small white teeth. I smirked at her and kept my eyes locked with hers as I slowly lowered my face to her thigh. I kissed my way up her thigh until I reached the wet white lace. I buried my nose into the juncture of her thighs and heard her gasped intake of air and a muttered. "Oh fuck…"

The smell of her arousal was the best thing I had ever smelt…_oh fuck_…I wanted to devour her, lick every inch of her skin and have her roll around on me so that my body would carry her scent completely. I slid my index finger under the edge of the lace and heard her shuddering cry. I encountered warmth and softness. I spread her wetness around her folds fully,

"You are so wet, oh fuck Bella…" I growled into her flesh as my tongue followed my finger, I suddenly ripped the material, it snapped easily between my hard fingers and finally her pussy was bares to my hungry eyes, soft mahogany curls guarded her moist wetness. Using my fingers I spread her neither lips and licked right through her center, savoring the sublime taste of my chosen. I reached the swollen nub of her desire and licked it gently watching as her body arched upwards again, her legs quaking around my head, I could feel she was close to her release, so I slipped my finger into her tight warmth, her tight passage clenching down on my finger. I groaned and imagined my cock encased in that tight warmth. Thrusting my fingers into her repeatedly, I heard and felt her orgasm approaching fast.

"Come for me my Bella, "I whispered. "You feel so fucking incredible wrapped around my finger."

With a breathy cry she came hard, her inner muscled milking my finger, liquid drenching my hand and lips. I eagerly lapped it up, not wasting a drop.

I was fast reaching the point when I wouldn't be able to stop and I knew that even though I wanted to take her right here and now, it wasn't the right way to take her innocence. I reined in my rampant passion and tensed as a disturbing and highly repugnant scent drifted towards me on the wind.

Leech.

I pulled away from Bella and stood in one lightning fast move. Bella looked up at me in a daze, her tousled hair falling around her face wantonly as she struggled to pull her jeans back on.

"What is it?" She asked warily. Her cheeks still stained a bright pink.

I tensed and sniffed the air, my wolf taking over instantaneously. "Leech." I sated and watched her face drain to a pale white, totally devoid of color.

I pulled her to her feet and then stepped backwards several paces. "Stand back, Bella." She looked at me in shock as she realized I was about to phase. I could feel the sharp lupine teeth against my lips and I also knew that my eyes had gone feral as they often did when my wolf was close to the surface.

"But…is it safe?" She asked, clearly afraid, her eyes locked with my inhuman ones.

I grinned at her; "You couldn't be in safer hands…or should I say paws." At her questioning look I replied; "My wolf likes you. But whatever you do – _don't_ run."

I then let myself go and felt the familiar magical shimmer race under my skin, the phase became easier as time past and by now I barely felt the bones snapping and reforming, the flesh swelling and reforming around the new bones. The fur that covered my skin was pitch black and dense, a pelt rather than the hair a dog would have. I watched Bella's face contort in fear as she was faced with my wolf. I now towered above her, several feet above her height. Her fear was a delightful fragrance to my wolf and without thinking I snarled, revealing huge ivory teeth. It was actually non-threatening but to her it must have looked terrifying.

Bella backed away until her back touched a tree behind her. I turned then and raced towards the tree line, I howled once, signaling to the others that I had found leech scent on our land. An answering howl broke the silence in the distance and then my mind was not my own as my brothers and sister joined my consciousness.

The leech stench grew stronger and I caught a glimpse of a brilliant slash of red hair against pale skin racing at inhuman speed through the trees towards where Bella now stood with her back towards me.

The leech reached the space between the road and the tree where Bella stood and paused swiftly her nostrils flaring as she caught scent of me. She didn't know about us I could tell, there was no fear in her cold stone body. She was beautiful, or had been before she had died- the first time. Her shockingly brilliant red hair framed a face of perfectly sculptured beauty. Her scent however was ice cold and the sickeningly sweet smell of rotting flesh, it burned my sensitive nose and I wished that I could simply stop breathing for a while. I stalked forward to confront the leech just as Bella gasped in fear and froze.

She had seen the vampire too.

"Be-ll-a," the leech drawled. "We finally meet again." It said it almost cheerfully, her voice surprisingly high pitched and babyish. It was pathetic and comical in contrast to her lovely face and adult body, if I had been human at the time I would have been hard pressed not to laugh.

"Vic…Victoria." Bella stuttered, her fear a palpable thing. I could taste it on my tongue.

I let a low growl escape my clenched teeth and the vampire froze. Bella faced me a deep sense of relief flooding her body and showing clearly on her face, very much at odds with her earlier reaction to my wolf. He was pleased.

I stalked forward and let my fangs snap together threateningly, saliva dripping down from between my teeth to the ground below. My giant paws made no sound on the earth floor, the silence only broken by my feral growl.

The leech was frozen and unmoving, confusion and fear filling her immobile features.

"Impossible." It stated in a whisper.

I drew closer still until I was level with my Bella. I stood in front of her now in a clearly protective pose, I brushed right up against Bella and felt her fingers desperately tangling in my pelt. I relished the contact. I glanced at her once, to reassure her, my yellow feral eyes staring deeply into hers. I thought that maybe she understood.

I turned my massive head to regard the leech once more and found I was just in time to see it fleeing. It turned swiftly and disappeared through the trees. I heard foot falls a moment later and saw my pack lope into view. Their snarls filled the air at the stench.

_Go and get it_, I thought.

_Will do_, Jacob replied.

_On it_, Jared thought as he yipped skyward.

Seth and Leah ran into sight a second later, they had been scouting. Embry caught the scent trail and howled once, the whole pack converging together as they prepared to give chase. I turned to Bella and slowly moved my face forwards hers, when she didn't flinch, I licked her across her cheek. She giggled half-heartedly and pushed at me in futile attempt to dislodge me. "Ew, that is so gross!" she whined.

_Stay with Bella,_ I thought, with Jacob in mind.

And with that I left, quickly reaching formidable speeds and losing sight and scent of the human I wanted to desperately.

It was time to kill a fucking tick. Game on.

A/N; So? What do you think? Any comments, suggestions/comments? Please review and let me know that you love the story – or not! Reviews do help with motivation…


End file.
